Una tarde
by KAYAKO666
Summary: shonen ai, AgonxHiruma. una tarde esos dos caminan juntos, entre ellos puede haber algo más?


hola, les dejo un pequeño fic cursilesco agonxhiruma, espero los disfruten :-)

Una tarde

-Bueno…Hiruma, nos vemos mañana…- Kurita se despedía con nerviosismo, pasando su mirada entre su amigo y su acompañante.

-Hasta mañana Hiruma- era el turno de Musashi para despedirse, después de tocar levemente el hombro de su amigo se fue alejando.

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes se moviera, el ambiente se tornó pesado, los amigos de Hiruma estaban en silencio, pero podía notarse su deseo de decir algo; Hiruma se mantenía con un gesto indiferente, a pesar de que tampoco se atrevía a realizar algún movimiento.

-Hiruma…-dijo Musashi buscando acercarse de nuevo a su amigo.

-¿Es que te vas a quedar contemplando a la basura gorda y al viejo ese toda la vida?- interrumpió Agon de muy mala gana.

Hiruma le echó una mirada desdeñosa, sin embargo le tomó la palabra y sin decir mucho se alejó de sus amigos.

Caminaron despacio y en completa calma, la cual le resultaba muy sospechosa a Hiruma, no porque cuando estuvieran a solas fueran muy platicadores, sino porque rara vez desperdiciaban una oportunidad para insultarse.

Todo era muy sospechoso y aquella conducta llevaba varias semanas; sin haberse citado ni nada por el estilo, Agon aparecía por las tardes afuera de su escuela y muy a su manera lo obligaba a aceptar su compañía hasta su departamento, después se alejaba sin decirle nada, aunque a Hiruma le dio la impresión de que muchas veces el "jodido rastas" tenía ganas de decirle algo.

-¿Me lo dirás ahora o vamos a seguir jugando?- soltó Hiruma.

-¡Ahh! ¿De qué diablos hablas basura?- Agon detuvo su paso, mirando detenidamente al demonio rubio.

Como lo esperaba, Agon actuaba como si nada. Hiruma le sonrió de forma burlona y luego le dijo:

-Entiendo que disfrutes verme todos los días, pero si vas a decirme algo, dímelo ya.

-No sé de que hablas- se dio la vuelta para avanzar- y no sé que en retorcida cabeza puede caber la idea de que disfruto ver tu asqueroso rostro.

Hiruma soltó a reír, ambos volvieron a avanzar, esta vez acortando la distancia entre ellos, de tal manera que sus cuerpos podían rozarse.

-¿De qué tanto te ríes basura?- dijo Agon con ese tono de voz que hace que sus enemigos se orinen de miedo- ¿Y podrías mantener tu distancia? No estas con los idiotas de tus amigos.

-¡El gran Agon pidiendo por favor!- ahora Hiruma se acercaba más a propósito.

-¡Aléjate!- Hiruma y Agon forcejearon como niños pequeños, Hiruma encontraba muy placentero fingir que abrazaba a Agon mientras este le empujaba , era una manera divertida de fastidiarle, o por lo menos lo fue hasta que Agon dejó de oponer resistencia y por accidente Hiruma en verdad terminó abrazando a Agon.

Ni la velocidad de Agon, ni el cerebro de Hiruma les permitieron procesar la situación tan rápido como hubieran deseado. En los segundos que se mantuvieron tan íntimamente cercanos, Hiruma pudo percibir cosas de Agon que no habría imaginado como su olor o el cálido roce de su cuerpo y unas manos que suavemente se le acercaron.

Un sentimiento placentero los llenó hasta el instante que se separaron. Al alejarse, Hiruma pudo sentir un vergonzoso calor en la cara, en especial cuando notó en Agon un pequeño gesto de satisfacción, como si todo eso no le molestara.

Volvieron a avanzar en silencio, casi oscurecía y pronto llegarían al departamento de Hiruma.

-Jodido rastas…-murmuró Hiruma no con todo el enfado que hubiera buscado en su todo de voz. Entendía que de cierta forma, él le había dicho lo que quería desde el principio. Hiruma conocía muy bien a Agon, de la misma forma que él lo conocía, así que le era sencillo comprender que Agon había apostado a una oportunidad así para explicarse.

Estaba frente al departamento de Hiruma cuando Agon habló, tal vez sólo para romper el silencio o para medir la situación después de lo sucedido.

-Tus ojos son verdes.

-Gracias por decírmelo, había pasado todos estos años preguntándome de qué color eran- le respondió Hiruma con acidez.

Esa noche Hiruma iba a cambiar un poco la rutina, así que después de entrar dejó la puerta abierta tras de si.

Agon volvió a sonreír con satisfacción; Hiruma también lo hizo, después de todo, el también había apostado a una oportunidad así para decirle lo que sentía.


End file.
